russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime attractions of Channel 13
April 6, 2015 Manila, Philippines – Sequestered TV network IBC-13 plans to continue to make itself the competition by focusing on sports and "drama entertainment" programming this summer. IBC President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa said the network intends to do more like producing your own drama programs, who are staples in the prime time programming of rival stations. "The other TV networks will continue to air drama shows. Drama is IBC's very good so much." Instead of happy and laugh, they will be more tear jerking. It has creating its own Asian market as the phenomenal network. Last 2014, the network launched the trend-setting fantasy series Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador, which made similar huge waves across the television airwaves and IBC's first fantaserye since ABS-CBN's Marina rolls them since 2004. In March 17, 2014, ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena soon found themselves in a huge ratings crash against Janella in Wonderland. It wants to enjoyed phenomenal ratings overkill when they signed up to contract from ABS-CBN talents (Kapamilya), including Oh My G! stars Janella Salvador to star the light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. They enjoyed a huge advantage over the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA, and the two huge networks saw their nightly shows, They joined hands in toppling the IBC-13 juggernaut. If the commercials for Colgate and Palmolive ads on the Kapinoy network will continue to honor since the loyalty to ABS-CBN and GMA that the consumer products giant made its presence felt on the Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapinoy. Considering that there are also Kapinoy talents who endorse Colgate and Palmolive (e.g. Janella Salvador), it is only fair for CP to air their commercials on the three network wars. JANELLA SALVADOR AND AJ MUHLACH—IBC-13 is out to get its fair share of primetime viewing with the airing starting tonight of IBC's long-running feel-good pre-primetime fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess starring the 17-year-old teen showbiz sensation Janella Salvador shares what it’s like to grow up with only her mom by her side, what she’s like as an ate to her younger brother, and how happy she is that finally has her own show and IBC's long-running, top-rater and moneymaker action superserye Voltron Man starring the young action star AJ Muhlach, two of longest-running feel-good fantaseryes continues to perform well. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said that "Bawal ang happy, mag-behave kasi look good at feel good araw-araw ang IBC-13 na gusto nila maging feel-good network, na wala munang comedy, kasi maging drama na lang ako," because she is only putting up to her own teleseryes intend to be occupying not only in the primetime slots but also in the non-primetime slots, respectively. Magko-concentrate muna sila sa PBA sa Sabado at Linggo, at dahil ito raw ang malakas ng drama ngayon kaya bawal muna ang comedy at happy, kasi ang maggalit at umiiiyak sa teleseryeng mapapanood sa Channel 13, mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes mula 11:30 a.m. to 12:15 p.m., 2:30 p.m. to 4 p.m., 5:45 to 10 p.m. “Pumasok na rin kasi ‘yung PBA, kaya in time more in sports sa weekend, pagdating ng 4 to 4:30 p.m. at 10 to 11 p.m., mayroong TreseBella block. We’re taking advantage of the popularity of the imported dramas.” Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of PBA basketball icons Robert Jaworski, Chris Tiu, James Yap and Jason Castro will join the hands of IBC stars like Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach, Drew Arellano, Robi Domingo and Anja Aguilar in a series of promotional efforts of the station. Tessie Taylor, head of the network's sales and marketing, said that they are put up to their own heavy dramas. "There is drama still and this is already incorporated into make your own teleserye like Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (weeknights at 9:15 p.m.) starring Cristine Reyes, Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo. Na naman magaganda may drama talaga yan mixed with romance and family," Taylor shares. About that, IBC Board of Directors and executive when Boots denied that the borrowing artists from the Kapamilya stars of ABS-CBN to becoming the cross-over lured by IBC with huge talents fees. The finance manager Dave Fugoso said that IBC-13 has increase their growing income to 25% while becoming healthier, also expect for IBC-13 for more drama, less comedy, and more game and reality shows. The PBA coverage contributes largely to IBC's profitability under Sports5. AFTERNOON DELIGHT – IBC-13 isn't forgetting the afternoon slot, with two new soaps showing back-to-back, Anna Luna last January 19 and Princess Charm debuts on April 6. Anna Luna stars the child actress Abby Bautista, a young girl whose known to be a messy hair. Completing the cast of Anna Luna: Matt Evans, Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Perla Bautista, Michael Flores, Claire Ruiz, Dominic Roque, Alexandra Quiambao, Kyline Alcantara, Kristoff Meneses, Jillian Aguila, Kyle Kevin Ang, Barbie Sabino, Dale Baldillo, Milkcah Nacion, Bart Guingona, Karen Reyes, Nichole Baranda, Piero Vergara, Erin Ocampo, Joshua Dionisio, Jovic Susim, Vangie Labanan, Terence Baylon, Lani Mercado, Chris Bugoy, Serena Dalrymple, Bryce Viray and Jerico Redrico. Michelle Vito topbills Princess Charm, a romantic fantasy drama as the title suggests. Co-starring Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares and Kobe Paras. Competing the cast of Princess Charm: Janus del Prado, Bianca Manalo, Jean Garcia, Dang Cruz, Yayo Aguila, Carlo Lacana, Chienna Filomeno, Kiko Estrada, Vangie Martelle, Paul Salas, Francis Magundayao, Tessie Tomas, Rio Locsin, Celine Lim, Andrés Muhlach, Dexie Daulat, Ruben Gonzaga, Gloria Diaz, Jacob Dionisio and Miela Sayo. MUCH-AWAITED – TreseBella will starts the much awaited primetime Koreanovela comeback on IBC, and this time for Only You,My Love. Top-billed by Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon. She emphasizes that fixing the grid is also to prevent going head on with other networks, as IBC-13 still aiming at the network and ranks the number 3 in this industry was given the fact that there has to be the massive audience while cater to such as the male viewers who have sports on top of their preferred viewing list, so that IBC-13 is no longer making their own comedy shows and focuses on more teleseryes and fantaseryes. IBC-13 is still produces the best station IDs (Summer, Christmas), produces the best programming compared to ABS-CBN and GMA, still preferred by Filipinos (especially the class A-B-C-D-E brackets) and sill in #3. The network also had its AM radio network DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Aklan, as well as our three flagship FM stations like 89 DMZ and Wave 91.5 as well as the tourist-oriented and music FM radio 103.8 Boracay FM. So there. IBC-13 is the most aggressive and third leading network jumping with exciting new shows. Truly that the Kapinoy Network offering innovative and creative programming is the biggest threat to all other networks. Channel 13 is known for the home of the top-rating shows and NBA and PBA games, of course, will recapture the glory days for Channel 13 is already known for goldmines: Janella Salvador's Janella: A Teen Princess and AJ Muhlach's Voltron Man, the two longest-running feel-good fantaseryes which had grabbed a high ratings while add more young stars and the special guest stars; Drew Arellano's Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the longest-running game show successful prize of P2 million, Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Superstar, a long-running program aimed our young viewers' as the singing reality show. KapinoyLand is the most popular educational program for children, while the young viewers will targeting toddlers, lessons and preschoolers. So far, this is what IBC promises the Pinoy viewers: feel-good habit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief; the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! aired in the lunch; the return of original comedy show T.O.D.A.S. revived in; and a drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is a love story than MMK and Magpakailanman.